Lost One's Sorrow
by Kasanelover
Summary: "The worst thing you can lose in life is family." No matter how much we fight, we still stand strong. But without the other half, I feel I'm nothing. I'm hopeless...without him.


**Yep, it happened again.**

_-Ted's POV [Point of View]-_

It was cold as fuck when I was walking down Watashi Boulevard with my little sister, Teto. Sure, she was an ass sometimes but I can't say I hate her. She's the only thing that's related to me and she takes care of me when I'm sick or hungry. Or both. Plus, it'd be wrong to say I hate her and it goes against "Chimera Law", whatever the hell that is. To be honest, I heard about it, especially from Teto and believed in it but I never actually learned about it or even gave a rat's ass about it. However, Teto didn't need to know about that.

Back to the walking thing, Teto was holding my hand like she used to when she was little and I was a bit shorter. She held it tight but not too tight to the point where I wanted to fling her somewhere on "accident".

"Teto...where are we going?" I asked. To be honest, I didn't know where the hell we were going, nor do I even know where I was going with this.

"To the dump." She replied oh so innocently.

I yanked my hand away from her. I ain't goin' to some goddamn dump! There's nasty shit there, like poop and rotten cheese and-and dead animals! Yes, I said it. Dead animals. Big whoop, people kill animals all the time and throw away their remains!

"I'm not going with you to the dump!"

"Yes you are! You agreed to go with me, you can't bail out now! Especially since we're already 10 miles away from home!"

I wasn't sure on how we got there so fast. It was probably from when she flew up in the air and dragging me along the concrete for 30 minutes.

"Damn it!"

"Yeah! You're screwed now!"

"Why the hell do you need to go to the dump in the first place? Is it so you can take a dump there?"

"No! Ritsuko accidentally threw away something Mom left me before her passing and I need to retrieve it before it's burned."

"How important is it?" Just to make sure it was important for me to actually leave the house for this reason, I had to ask this question.

"Ted, it's the only reason our house isn't filled with demons."

I had no choice but to believe her. There's no one who can prove it but there's no one who can go against what she said either.

"Fine. I'll go."

Again, she flew up in the air and lifted me up, this time actually getting me off the ground and flew off at the speed of light. I almost wanted to throw up because of how fast she was going.

-City Dump-

Everything STUNK, just like I predicted it would be. As if Teto's flying wasn't enough to make me throw up, the rotten stench of everything rotten in existence just has to flow DIRECTLY through my nostrils.

"Herrlpp...I think I'm gonna be sick!"

"Found it!"

I stared over at Teto holding in my stomach. In her right hand was a crimson red rosary with a huge fucking cross with...no Jesus on it?

"What happened to the Lord's son himself?!"

"I don't know."

I sighed and threw up all over the ground. Not only did I lose my breakfast/brunch but I also made the stench worst.

"Wow...look at all the good stuff here!"

I looked up, only to see Teto standing beside a perfectly good trampoline. Who the hell throws one of those away?! I mean, those things are like, a million dollars, aren't they?

"Damn! That shit looks perfect!"

"Who would throw one of these away?!"

"Dumb people!" More throw up flew out my mouth.

Teto pulled out the trampoline and climbed on it. She began to bounce on it like a kangaroo. Each bounce led her higher and higher in the air.

"We should take this home!" She said while she was high in the air and far from the stink.

"I think so too...I also think we should get the hell outta here!"

Teto did a somersault and landed on her feet perfectly like a cat who walked on two legs. She looked at me with her little serpent tail wagging.

"That can work."

"Good!" I turned my head, only to see this awesome looking soccer net with a black and red SHINY soccer ball.

"Hold up...we have to take that with us too..." I threw up once more.

"Yeah! We should!" She put the equipment on the trampoline and dragged it out the dump.

I ran out of there like hell as soon as I could. I took a super deep breath and exhaled super heavily like a fat guy who was out of breath from walking 20 feet. The fresh air cleaned the rotten smell stuck in my nostrils instantly.

"Finally!"

"Oh, butch up. It wasn't that bad."

"Yes it was that bad! It was SMELLY in there!"

"Defosuke's farts smell a lot worst! You don't know stink until you smell one of them!"

I guess she had a point. But even still, I had to disagree with her about how bad the smell was.

"Even still!"

"No." And with that, she flew away, leaving me with the goddamn trampoline and stuff.

I sighed and pushed the trampoline, almost knocking down everything on it.

_-Teto's POV [Point of View]_

I left Ted with everything because he was so upset about the stench of the dump, he might as well enjoy the fresh air while dragging everything back home. It may sound evil but he has done some worst things to me. He ran my boyfriend out-of-town, showed me his genitalia [Scariest thing ever!], and even lost Nana once. And Nana's only 10 years old! She can't live on her own yet!

Clouds began to block my path, making me hit things I didn't even know they were they until the made contact with my face.

-Home-

I'm surprised Ted managed to keep up with me. Of course, I did hit a few things so that could be it.

"...I'm so mad at you now." Ted said with sweat dripping down his face.

"Didn't you enjoy the fresh air?" I hovered beside him.

"I did...but still!"

"Well, there's the good that came out of it!"

"Hauling all that heavy shit was not the good that came out of it!"

"I know. Which is why you get to choose what we get to do first."

"I...I-I don't know if that'll make up for-"

"I'll give you twenty bucks."

"...ummmm..."

"Fifty."

"Deal."

Money always made Ted happy. So when he's upset and there's no bills to worry about, I give him some here and there. Normally, it would be the other way around but he doesn't have a job and he doesn't even pay his own bills or do his own taxes. In fact, he doesn't even know was tax is, he only knows about income tax!

"Let's try soccer first."

"Sounds nice." I landed beside him.

"You know, normally you'd be in your tree, doing chimera shit and I would be talking with Ritsuko or bothering Piko."

"Yeah."

"It's nice that we're actually spending quality time with each other, like normal brothers and sisters do."

"Yes, it's very nice. It's been a long time since we've bonded like this."

"Right? We should do this more often."

"Yeah." I wagged my tail in agreement.

Ted decided to set up the soccer net in the middle of the street. It's a good thing no one else was playing with us. If that person or those people became the goalie, they might get ran over. And I heard getting hit by car is _not_ a pleasant way to die...in fact, there really isn't anyway to die that's considered pleasant. In fact, death isn't pleasant at all! I don't even know how some people can jump off a cliff or drown themselves without hesitation or reconsideration!

I watched Ted set up the net and feel around it to make sure it was sturdy.

"Okay. We're good." He stepped away from the net.

The net was in amazing condition. It even had that new stuff smell despite the fact that it was from the dump.

"Great!"

Suddenly, a black Ford Honda [Yeah, I know my cars.] turned harshly from the left corner of the street and raced down the street in Ted's direction. It didn't even slow down as he reached closer to Ted.

"Ted!" I ran towards him and grabbed his arms. I yanked him towards me before the car came in contact with net, practically destroying it with its broad, black tires.

Ted was breathing heavily. He put his hand on his chest and stared down at me with relief.

"Teto...you saved me!" He said.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I?"

"Well, I have kinda been treating you like shit for the past few years...I thought you would've let me die as revenge for treating you so poorly."

"Ted. C'mon. You're my brother, I can't afford to lose you."

It doesn't matter how old I get, I never want Ted to leave my side. He's the only reason I'm alive today, I have to repay him...which I kinda already did...in fact, I already did a few times but losing family hurts.

"You're so sweet. I love you." He said sweetly.

"I love you too." And I meant it.

"Well...there goes our soccer game."

"Eh, it probably would've never worked out in the first place. I mean, if there was someone playing with and being the goalie, that person would've been in your place."

"True..."

"Yeah..."

I hugged Ted's tummy since I wasn't that tall and that's the highest thing I can hug standing on my own two feet. The hug was nice and all but it didn't last long. It would've if I didn't hear a gun cock. I turned my head but saw no one. Even still, I separated from Ted.

"Did you hear that?" I looked up at Ted.

"Yeah. We should get inside before someone comes."

"Agreed." I began to walk towards the house.

Ted walked behind me. I can tell he's just as nervous as I was because I was able to sense the energy he was releasing, maybe because I'm very spiritual. I mean, I don't talk about spirits that much or anything but I have performed an exorcism and scared off powerful demons in a few people's homes.

Before I could get to the door, some stranger wearing a white ski mask pointed a gun at my chest. A shotgun.

"I'm gonna kill you!" He said.

I growled lowly at the man and my pupils narrowed. The man stared back at me and ready to pull the trigger.

_-Ted's POV-_

I was fucking terrified to high hell when I saw that man, even though he was wearing a damn sock on his head. He held Teto at gun point for god sake! Not to mention, his somewhat intimidating glare is impossible to not look at since he had gorgeous eyes. Stupid sock wearing burglar. Scary as he was, there was only one thing I can do.

"Teto!"

I pushed Teto out the way the bullets flew out the gun and took the damage myself. The bullets almost hit my balls but instead hit my lower organs like my kidneys. The man shot me again, this time in the middle of my chest, where my heart and my other respiratory organs were. The pain was unbearable but it was worth it. I almost fell on Teto but instead she moved out the way.

I closed my eyes slowly, waiting for Death to take me away from the real world into the spirit realm.

_-Teto's POV-_

"Ted!"

I kneeled down to Ted and put my hand on the areas of his chest where there were no bullets. The man on the other hand ran off as fast as he could but I didn't let him get far. I ran after him and pounced him like lion or cheetah pouncing either a zebra or gazelle.

"You're not going anywhere!" I began to bite his limbs with my venomous fangs.

"Yo, get the fuck off me!"

I bit growled viciously as I bit him harder and sent potent venom through his veins. Once he was at his dying point like Ted, I flew back to Ted and sat by his side. Everyone was already there.

"Oh my god, what happened to him!?" Ritsuko asked.

Ritsuko was more than likely the most concerned one out of everyone that wasn't me. Afterall, she _was_ Ted's girlfriend. And even if they weren't they still knew each other for a very long time. Over _twenty years_.

"Ted?!" Nana, the closest thing I had to a daughter, said as she shook Ted a bit.

"Someone call Gumo!" Ruko said.

Ruko was my number one friend. In fact, she was a sister to me. She's a big sister in terms of height but at heart, she's a little sister, though she has made some mature decisions that I had trouble making at times.

I knew Ted wasn't gonna live longer, although it's surprising that he was still alive. But I didn't question. I just ran inside the house and dialed Gumo's number since he was everyone's doctor. If anything, Gumo is a master in the medicine fields.


End file.
